


In Bed Because of An Ankle

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, post Mulan 2, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mulan is on bed rest because she sprained her ankle. Keeping her off the foot is Shang's priority.





	In Bed Because of An Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan injures her foot while training and is stuck in bed. Shang uses everything at his disposal to keep her there while she heals. Fluffy H/C and sexytimes, please."

Mulan stepped wrong in the midst of intensive training and severely sprained her right ankle. No bones were broken but very soon after the injury, her foot showed swelling and bruising, that added to the fact that Shang carried her from the training field after she attempted to walk post-injury made them get a doctor. The doctor strongly recommended she be put on bed rest and keep the ankle and foot immobilized and wrapped for a couple of weeks. 

Not something she liked. She wanted to be training, wanted to be getting fitter and better at what she did. Instead she was stuck in her bed. And Shang was hellbent to keep her in bed. 

A few hours after the Doctor left, Shang sat at a table in the family room with Zhou, reading _The Art of War_ , after he told Mulan to take a nap. He happened to look up to see her walking on one foot, hobbling towards them. 

Before her father could say her name in that clear “I’m-reprimanding-you” way, Shang got up, and scooped her up in his arms. And then her father said her name in the “I’m-reprimanding-you” way. Shang then carried her back to her room. 

“You’re supposed to stay in bed,” Shang said, sternly as he carried her back to the room. 

“But I hate lying in bed just sitting there, bored,” Mulan said. “I could be learning how to fight better.”

Shang patted her shoulder softly, kissing his wife on the head. 

“I know injuries are no fun, but you say you want to fight better. How are you supposed to do that if you don’t allow your ankle to heal?” Shang asked. 

Mulan nodded.

But he could tell in her eyes that she was going to keep escaping from her bedroom. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. 

“So, what, I’m supposed to sit here bored?” 

“You know what? I have a copy of _The Art of War_. I’ve already read it,” Shang said. “You can read that. Military strategy is training, regardless.” He smiled at her.

“Okay. I’ll go get it,” Mulan said. 

“No. I’ll go get it,” Shang said. He gave her a strict look. And somehow he felt like if he left the room, she’d try to escape again. 

He simply walked to the door and whistled. Mulan’s little dog came dutifully when called. Shang picked up the dog, giving the dog a pat on the head, and said, “You watch her. Don’t let her leave the bed.”

Little Brother the dog barked his agreement to Shang. Satisfied, Shang set the dog on the bed with Mulan where he watched her. 

Quickly Shang went back to the table to get the book. 

“Sir,” he said briefly to Zhou. 

_Bark._

“Okay, okay!” Mulan could be heard saying. 

“Good luck,” Zhou said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Shang said. 

 

 

“Here it is,” Shang said. He sat down next to Mulan and Little Brother and handed her the book. 

“Thanks,” Mulan said. 

Shang sat next to her and her dog as she read to make sure that she was staying in bed. Sometimes reading with her, and sometimes discussing the book with her. 

She did not read the entire book in a single day. Shang did not let that happen. Too easy. He made it take a couple of days. 

Plus, he allowed Mushu and Khan to bother them. Khan mostly stuck his head in the window of her bedroom and neighed.

Mushu entertained them by talking for hours in one go. As annoying as he was, he kept her in bed. 

Five days in, Mulan’s foot, still bruised and achy, was getting better. Shang took care of her, with her parents and grandmother helping out as well.

After a brief bath, Shang was rewrapping her ankle. 

“Is this okay?” 

“I spent an extended amount of time with my breasts bound in the past, I think I can handle having my ankle wrapped,” Mulan said. “But I miss having my ankle out of wraps.”

“I know,” Shang said. “But, it’ll help it get better.”

“I know,” Mulan replied. She smiled at him and he wrapped an arm around her. “It is starting to feel better. A little bit.”

She started to move from her spot on the bed.

“No,” Shang said.

“I wanna walk around!” Mulan exclaimed. 

“Your ankle still needs to heal further,” Shang said. “You don’t want to limp forever.”

Mulan nodded.

“Plus I want to see you able to run far and fast from any enemies. Or avalanches,” Shang said. He winked at her and she chuckled.

“But while you can’t run and walk much, you can do other things,” Shang added.

“Like?” Mulan asked. 

“Like this.” Shang replied. He kissed her on her face, on her lips, and on the cheek, as well as on her neck. Mulan sighed, enjoying the attention. 

“Okay,” Mulan said. She grinned. 

Shang put one hand into Mulan’s shirt and the other down her pants. 

“Ohh, yes,” Mulan said, softly. “Smart plan to keep your wife in bed and off her foot… with… ohh, making her… ohh.” Mulan gave a pleasurable sigh and stopped speaking to enjoy the attention.

“That’s right,” Shang said with a smile.


End file.
